


La caída

by KittensMajestic



Category: Sherlock Holmes - fandom, john watson - Fandom
Genre: Feels, M/M, Reichenbach Falls, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensMajestic/pseuds/KittensMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los pensamientos de Sherlock antes y después de la caída.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La caída

**Titulo** : La caída  
 **Autor** : Kittensmajestic  
 **Fandom** : Sherlock BBC  
 **Pareja** : Sherlock/John  
 **Disclaimer** : Sherlock BBC y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores, una gran obra maestra.  
 **Resumen** : Los pensamientos de Sherlock antes y después de la caída.  
 **Advertencia** : Muchos Spoilers sobre "La caída de Reichenbach" (2X3)

 

**La caída**

Tu archienemigo muerto en el suelo. Con la mirada en blanco mientras la sangre de su cabeza se extiende en aquella dichosa azotea. Tú lo miras sorprendido, incapaz de creer lo que ves. Miras a los lados, preguntándote si tu plan saldrá bien, preguntándote si él estará bien.

El problema se soluciona, el problema llega a su final. Queda poco tiempo. El doctor llega. Lo ves desde la distancia. Está preocupado por ti, nervioso por saber donde estás y tú le miras pensando solamente en como estará cuando te vayas, que hará sin ti.

Crees que podrá estar bien sin ti. Pero no es así. Sherlock Holmes sin John Watson no es nada, igual que John Watson sin Sherlock Holmes. Dos fuerzas que al chocar ya no pueden separarse, ni quieren.

Tú le llamas y tu blogger contesta rápidamente. Te pregunta si estás bien, se preocupa por ti y tú lo único que le dices es que se vaya. Pero no quiere, se niega y además quiere entrar, arriesgar su vida por ti como hizo aquel día en la piscina.

Le dices que estás arriba y él mira con un rostro que jamás olvidarás. Toda su vida se desmorona, todo se rompe en él y lo sabes.

Le explicas que todo es mentira, que Sherlock Holmes es una farsa, que le investigaste, le mientes. Quieres que tire por la borda todos los recuerdos que tenía contigo, deseas que se olvide de ti para que así sea feliz. Pero tú eres el único detective consultor, una de las personas más inteligentes del mundo y sabes que tu compañero de piso jamás creerá eso. Siempre creerá en ti. “Yo creo en Sherlock Holmes”

Ruegas que te mire. Anhelas recordar sus ojos, su mirada, todo de él mientras estás lejos. Un nota. Dejas una nota diciéndole adiós y tirándote por el vacío.

_“Adiós John”_

Eso es lo que dejas. Lo que una persona normal, corriente, ordinaria haría. Cuelgas el teléfono. Lloras. Piensas en cuanto lo echarás de menos. Hasta te hubiese gustado decirle lo que sentías, explicarle cuanto lo necesitabas.

Pero fuiste un cobarde. No sabías explicarle a John Watson que lo amabas. Que desde que apareció en tu vida dejaste de obsesionarte con tu trabajo y te obsesionaste con una persona.

Saltas y mientras caes lo único que puedes pensar es en John. En todos los momentos que has pasado junto a él.

Y lo último que recuerdas es la sonrisa que te dedica cuando acabas un caso o simplemente le haces reír.

Por fin, entiendes que eso es por lo que luchas. No quieres perder tu corazón.

Caes.

 

S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J

Tu soldado hace el saludo militar que tanto te gustaba y se va de tu falsa tumba. Se confiesa diciéndote que estaba solo y que te debía mucho. Ruega porque vivas, pide un milagro.

Tú le miras y lo único que puedes hacer es salir, intentar escapar para poder volver a su lado.

Para poder de nuevo tener tu corazón.

**FIN**


End file.
